Kurama
NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX According to Madara Uchiha, the Nine-Tails first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent the Ten-Tails' resurgence, the Sage split up its chakra and used his Creation of All Things ability to create nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. Over the centuries, the Nine-Tails had gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas wherever human malice had collected and festered. At one point during the time of the foundation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture the Nine-Tails, but the beast swallowed them whole. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its chakra and power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, which caused the Nine-Tails to regurgitate them. After that event, when Madara defected from Konoha, he used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to control and use the Nine-Tails to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, to exact his revenge. The battle was so great that it tore the earth's surface apart and created the Valley of the End. Despite being in control of the Nine-Tails, Madara was defeated and was believed to have died. After the battle, Hashirama's wife, Mito of the Uzumaki clan, sealed the Nine-Tails within herself in order to keep the threat that it posed contained, becoming its first jinchūriki. Towards the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to one of her clansmen, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. While the Nine-Tails went on a rampage in the village, it found Minato's presence and quickly fired a Tailed Beast Ball at him, but Minato was able to teleport the attack to a far off location. The Nine-Tails was eventually released from Madara's control when Minato placed a Contract Seal on Madara, but not before it had decimated the shinobi forces that attempted to repel it. Before the Nine-Tails could annihilate Konoha, Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the beast, and later teleported it to Kushina and Naruto's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball detonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used her chakra chains to subdue the beast, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that the Nine-Tails would revive without a host and a threat Madara still was to the village, came up with a different plan to give Konoha the means to combat Madara if he should ever attack the village again.Twelve years before the start of the series, after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the seal containing the Nine-Tails within Kushina weakened as she became pregnant and gave birth to Naruto. Despite keeping her childbirth a secret, Madara discovered their location, killed their escorts, broke the seal, and seized control of the Nine-Tails once again. Since Kushina survived the extraction, Madara tried to have the Nine-Tails kill her, but Minato arrived in time to save Kushina and brought her to safety with Naruto. After that, Madara summoned the Nine-Tails into Konoha, and ordered it to destroy the village. Category:Naruto Category:Male Category:Animal